Safe and Sound
by LAdreams
Summary: Aftermath of The Panty Sniffer


**again a story about VCR :) it based on Taylor Swift: Safe and Sound. **

**of course I'll continue **_**Home is where you are **_**ASAP I get my laptop back (I wrote it on another PC cause mine's away at service). it's not my best story but I hope you'll love it :)**

_Safe and sound_

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Lou stood in the door of Catherine's room and watched as the woman who held his heart was lying on her double bed and her small shape was covered by light green sheets. She seemed so petite, so breakable and peaceful but Lou would bet that deep inside Catherine wasn't that calm after all what happened earlier in The Palermo. That was the reason why he was at the CSI's place right now. Though Catherine said she's fine and doesn't need the company of Lou because both of them are tired and exhausted so Lou just stays at home and sleeps before their shifts'll start but Lou saw the fear in her eyes.

After they closed the case , Lou went home, took a shower, changed his clothes and then went over to Catherine. He didn't want to be left her alone. He worried about her.

Catherine hadn't noticed Lou until he carefully got in the bed next to her and enclapsed her from behind. She pressed closer to him as she felt Lou's arms around her waist, and his face in the meeting of her neck and shoulders.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

Lou pressed a little, soft kiss on Catherine's shoulder and stroked her arms gently with all his love and care.

"I know I said I'm alright but I was scared...I still am" Catherine's voice was weak and silent. Lou knew she was awake but he waited patiently until she started to speak.

"I know, honey"

"For a moment I saw everything. My whole life was in front of my eyes since my childhood. My wedding with Eddie, Lindsey's birth...when you kissed me at the suite's door. I was scared that I'll end up just like my father. With a bullet in my chest. I expected the cold touch of the death which would be caused by the bullet when I heard the shot. But nothing happened. Because of you. Because you were there and saved me. And I can't enough indepted to you for that"

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, gone_

"You don't need to be thankful. That's my job. To protect you. But I can't stand the feeling that I let you suffer for that long. I should shut him earlier but I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him on you. I was afraid that I'll shoot you, not him. The feeling that I can't protect you anytime, anywhere scares me"  
"Why?" Catherine's voice was still silent.

"Because you mean a lot to me and I just realized it when Bell put a gun in your face. For a moment I thought I will lose you. But from now I promise I'll protect you and no one can hurt you. Because I will be there"

"Really?" Catherine changed her position, so now she was face to face with Lou. A ghost of a smile passed over her face. But before Lou could gave an answer, she breathed a little kiss on his lips. He tasted carefully Catherine's strawberry pink lips and he couldn't imagine better feeling on the Earth. She was sweetest than the most delicious Belgian chocolate, a good champagne, or a Cabernet-Savignon from the best year.

Lou rolled over on Catherine so the woman was under him. Their kiss became more and more passionate.

"Please, Cath, stop!" whispered Lou as Catherine tenderly kissed his earlobe and then pressed soft kisses along his neck.

"You don't like it?"  
"I do, but if you carry on, I can't stand not to touch you"

"Definitely that was I'd like to reach"  
"But I'm not" Lou got off Catherine and hugged her.  
"Why?"

"Because I'm here to take care of you, not to make love...of course I'd like to make love with you but not after this day.

"But I'd like to feel you close to me"  
"I am close to you. I'm close to you always not just when I'm inside you. You're not just my sex partner, you know it, right? You are so much more to me than someone I slept with. You are the woman I care for. The woman I love.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Catherine placed her head on Lou's muscular chest. She didn't know what to say or even it's necessary to say anything at all. With this; lying on him, hugging him, listening his heartbeats told much more than any of her words. Lou gently stroked her arms and back. His fingers carefully danced on her soft, white skin and in her red hair. He breathed a kiss on the top of Catherin's head and then on her sweet lips.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

"I love you, too" these were her last words before she fell asleep in the most saftey place on the Earth. In her lover's arm.


End file.
